Research by Adam Heller, reported in the Journal of American Chemical Society, disclosed the concept of a functioning grape bio cell. The University of Texas at Austin researcher demonstrated that energy extracted from a grape is enough to power tiny sensors or transmitters. Heller and associates have created a grape bio fuel cell. It produces 2.4 microwatts. As a matter of comparison, it would take several million grapes to power a light bulb. However, 2.4 microwatts is enough power to energize silicon chips. The logical extrapolation from this research is that bio fuel cells could derive power from bodily fluids. As an example, they could power sensors implanted in the body for such purposes as wound monitoring as an adjunct to medical treatment.
Heller is investigating methods of producing electricity within the body through the use of nano technology. One of Heller's papers, “Mechanical and chemical protection of a wired enzyme oxygen cathode by a cubic phase lyotropic liquid crystal,” published Feb. 1, 2007 discusses a method of implanting enzymes containing bio fuel electrodes and bio sensors in animals. He demonstrates the use of lyotropic liquid crystal, which, when doped with chemicals, reduces the urate permeation in the liquid crystal. This reduces the physical deterioration of the bio cell.
Heller and colleagues report in the Journal of Chemical Communication during 2003 at pages 518-519 a bio fuel cell. In a paper titled, “A miniature bio fuel cell operating at 0.78 V”, they report the highest voltage miniature bio fuel cell. It is a membrane less cell operating at 37 degrees Celsius in pH 5 buffers at 0.78 V.
The work of Heller and colleagues can be distinguished from the present Invention in that it does not contemplate an RFID device powered by a bio cell as implanted into a mammalian body for monitoring purposes. However, his work does establish that the process of converting the energy of the body to electro magnetic energy is a viable operating paradigm.